extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Biapas
General Information Sunni|culture = Mazandarani (Iranian)|tech_group = Muslim|government = Iqta|rank = Duchy|capital = Rasht (4458)|tag = BPI|development = Start: 10}} is a Sunni Mazandarani iqta located in the Tabarestan area, Persia region and subcontinent, of the Asia continent; arising during 'The Mongol Invasion' era. Emerging, gaining cores, from the Shia in 1335 the iqta borders fellow Sunni countries ( northwest), Shia countries ( southwest, north and east) and the waters of the Caspian Sea northeast. will be annexed by in 1579 never appearing on-map again for the rest of the timeline. Note: Country is called "Biapas" on-file Decisions Form Mughal Empire * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** do not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Turkmeni *** Primary Culture Uzbek *** Primary Culture Kyrgyz ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Lahore (507) *** Own core province(s): Sirhind (510) *** Own core province(s): Central Doab (524) ** Own core province(s): Delhi (522) * Effect(s): ** Delhi (522): *** Becomes the new capital *** Add 1 Base Tax, Production and Manpower ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Primary Culture to Hindavi ** Change government rank to Empire ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Hindustan ** Gain 25 Prestige ** If the condition of having Early Indian Technology Group is met: *** Change Technology Group to Indian *** Change Unit Type to Indian ** Gain Indian Sultanate government reform ** If the condition of having "Dharma" DLC is met: *** Gain Mughal Government reform ** Can embrace Mughal Ideas and Traditions ** All claims in the regions of Persia, Khorasan, Caucasia and Central Asia will be lost Form Persian Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Religion is not Zoroastrian ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Azerbaijani *** Is ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is a free or tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Is not a tribe ** Own core province(s): Hamadan (414), Isfahon (429), Yazd (433), Tehron (428), and Qazvin (2284) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Amol (426) *** Own core province(s): Sheroz (2289) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tabriz (416) *** Own core province(s): Kermon (432) *** Own core province(s): Meshhed (436) * Effect(s): ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change to a monarchy ** Change government rank to Empire ** Add government reform Feudal Theocracy ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Persia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Change Primary Culture to Persian ** Can embrace Persian Ideas and Traditions Caspian Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Development Cost ** -15.0% Mercenary Maintenance * Ambition: ** +1.00 Yearly Prestige * Ideas: ** The Riches of Tabarestan: *** +10.0% Goods Produced Modifier ** A Time of Turmoil: *** +10.0% Infantry Combat Ability ** Caspian Silk: *** +10.0% Production Efficiency ** Protect the Caspian Trade: *** +20.0% Caravan Power ** Unite the States of Tabarestan: *** +10.0% National Tax Modifier ** A Safe Haven: *** +20.0% Fort Defense ** Promote Foreign Trade: *** +1 Merchants Category:Countries Category:Persia subcontinent Category:Asian countries Category:The Mongol Invasion Category:Present Day Category:Sunni countries Category:Mazandarani countries Category:Iranian countries Category:Muslim (Tech) Category:Iqtas Category:Duchy (Rank)